Ce geste
by Yuuki.K
Summary: Une vallée ombragée. Le dernier face à face de deux êtres torturés par leur passé. SASUNARU SHONEN-AI


**Titre : **Ce geste

**Autatrice : **Yuuki.K

**Disclaimer : **Même si j'aurai aimer qu'ils soient touuuuus à moi, ils continuent d'appartenir à mon plus grand désarroi à Masashi Kishimoto .. :'(

**Résumé : **Une vallée ombragée. Le dernier face à face de deux êtres torturés par leur passé.

**Couple : **SasuNaru evidemment!

**Note : **C'est la toute première fic que je publie, enfin la c'est plutôt un os mais bon! et je suis une grande fan du couple SasuNaru 3

* * *

><p>Une vallée ombragée. Un passé, un présent et peut-être ... un avenir.<p>

Tout semble si calme, pourtant à l'instant même deux ninjas se font face, l'eau sous leur pieds ne scille même pas, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Ils se retrouvent une nouvelle fois ici, au commencement. Ils s'étaient livré autrefois un combat sans merci dans cette même vallée, l'un essayant de se détaché, l'autre essayant de retenir à tout prix celui qui fuyait.

Et les revoilà aujourd'hui face à face, sauf que tout à bien changer depuis. Ils n'ont plus douze ans, ils ne sont plus faibles, ils ne sont plus naïfs et inexpérimentés et l'amitié a disparue. Ils ont dix-huit ans, ils sont plus puissants que jamais, ils ont du sang sur les mains et ceux sont deux combattant aguerris, et la haine et l'amour ont fait place à l'amitié fragile.

Le brun a changé, son corps s'est transformé. Le corps frêle et jeune de l'enfant qu'il était a laissé place au corps anguleux et trapu d'un jeune homme en pleine forme, des muscles saillants et une aura de virilité émanant de ce corps de dieu. Ses cheveux de jais ont toujours la même coupe, encadrant son visage toujours aussi fin et raffiné. Sa peau est toujours aussi nacrée et s'oppose toujours aussi brutalement à ses orbes profonds aux couleurs de la nuit. Il porte un pantalon de ninja et une veste entre-ouverte noir, le symbole de son clan trônant fièrement dans son dos. Il fixe sans ciller son opposant.

En face, le blond lui aussi n'est plus le même. Le gamin brailleur et brute a laissé place à un jeune homme fin et finement musclé, un corps délicat laissant pourtant émaner un charme ravageur. Il porte une tenue d'Anbu mais son masque semble avoir disparu, laissant donc à la vue de tous un visage angélique et d'une beauté insolente. Ses cheveux dorés ont poussés et encadrent fièrement son visage fin à la manière de son père, ses six mystérieuses cicatrices ornent toujours ses joues halées. Et ses yeux semblent encore plus stupéfiants qu'auparavant, le bleu semble s'être accru au fil des ans, ses orbes céruléennes sont à présent audacieuses mais laisse transparaitre une étrange douleur que seul le brun sait déceler.

Cela fait de longues minutes qu'ils sont là à s'observer. Aucun des deux n'osent faire un mouvement, de peur de briser l'instant, de tout briser définitivement. Car le moindre geste aura une signification bien spéciale ce soir, le moindre mouvement scellera l'avenir de ces deux ninjas.

Un calme olympien règne à cet instant, ce qui malgré lui étonne vivement le brun, n'étant pas habitué à un tel comportement de la part du blond, il l'aurait plutôt imaginer en train de brailler et de se jeter sans réfléchir sur lui. Mais non, il est là en face de lui, les bras le long du corps, pas un mot n'est sortit de sa bouche depuis qu'il avait agilement atterrit ici, il le fixe. Son regard est décidé, il est prêt à faire ce qu'il faut, pourtant bien caché a fond des prunelles céruléenne le brun peut discerner cette lueur de douleur pure, et cette douleur si profonde lui transperce les entrailles.

Le blond aperçoit soudain la lueur de douleur qui vibre dans les pupilles de jais de son opposant, et il doit se faire violence pour que ses jambes ne flanche pas sous la douleur du spectacle, sous la douleur lancinante qui s'empare de lui comme autrefois. Les revoilà face à face, et le blond pourrait très certainement mourir de désespoir s'il le laissait s'emparer de lui totalement. Mais il n'est plus un enfant et avait appris à dompter cette douleur sans précédent qui vivait en lui et qui était prête à le déchirer à la moindre faille.

Il ne sait pas de quoi faire, la situation le dépasse. Il fixe continuellement le brun, essayant de se convaincre que tout ça est bel et bien réel et que le moindre geste scellera leur avenir. Soudain il entend le tumulte qui règne à quelques kilomètre de là, la guerre avait prit fin il y a déjà une bonne demi-heure, après que côte à côté ils aient tuer Madara Uchiha. Suite à cela le brun avait fuit et sans savoir pourquoi le blond l'avait suivis et finalement ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvé ici, six ans après.

Le blond ne sait pas, ne sait plus. La douleur commence à le transpercer, lui remémorant ces moments les plus noir de sa courte vie, la mort des êtres qu'il considérait comme sa famille. La perte de son égal, de son âme sœur. La douleur devient trop brutal, trop puissante, et un cri effroyable sort de sa gorge nouée.

Ce cri, le brun aurait voulu ne jamais l'entendre, il lui déchire le cœur. Un être de souffrance pure se trouve devant lui, et jamais, non jamais, il ne pourrait souffrir comme le blond souffre. Et il est parfaitement conscient d'être la cause une grande partie de la souffrance du blond.

Puis sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir le blond se jète sur lui, il le renverse brutalement et l'empêche de bouger en se mettant sur lui. La haine et la douleur brûlent dans ses yeux si purs qui n'auraient jamais dû refléter tels sentiments. Le brun ne fait rien, ne veut et ne peut rien faire, s'il veut le tuer pou atténuer la douleur qu'il en soit ainsi, de toute façon il n'a plus de raison d'exister.

Le blond pose un kunai contre la gorge du brun, prêt à la trancher et à en finir avec tout ça. Puis il prend conscience que le brun est en train de le laisser faire, ça l'enerve encore plus et il appuie plus fortement sur son arme, égratignant la peau laiteuse du brun. Son cœur se serre tellement fort qu'il suffoque, puis il ordonne à son bras de trancher cette gorge pure, mais son bras ne répond pas, son corps ne lui obeit plus. Il ne veut pas tuer le brun, il ne peut pas tuer le brun ... Tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut détruire son propre monde. La pression de ses doigt sur le kunai se relâche, il écarte sa main du cou du brun et laisse tomber le kunai dans l'eau.

Il semble vidé de toute émotion comme s'il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose fondamentale, et c'est le cas. Il comprend enfin aprés tant de temps ce que représente le brun, pourquoi il a passer les six dernières années à lui courir après, pourquoi il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son geste à l'instant. Le brun représente tout ce qu'il a, il est sa vie, son monde, son souffle. La réalité lui coupe le souffle, il suffoque, et les larmes coulent sans demander leur reste, il ne les retient pas, il les a déjà trop longtemps retenu.

Le brun reste interdit face à la soudaine détresse du blond, et s'étonnant lui même il libère ses mains de l'emprise du blond et doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, il se relève, s'assoit et attire tout aussi doucement le jeune blondinet contre lui.

Le dit blondinet ne se fait pas prier et déverse un torrent de larme, toute les larme qu'il a retenu ces dernières années, il relâche toute sa douleur et toute sa détresse pour se vider de tout cela, et ça lui fait étrangement du bien.

Il sent les mains du brun lui caresser doucement le dos, essayant de le calmer. Puis doucement, peu à peu ses pleures se tarissent, son corps se détend, sa respiration s'apaise et il laisse la chaleur de son vis à vis le réchauffer. Puis il se rend compte de la situation et se détache précipitamment du brun, trop d'émotions animent son visage, la peur, la tristesse, l'incompréhension, l'anxiété, la colère et enfin ... l'amour.

Le brun le regarde sans comprendre, ses bras sont retomber le long de son corps et il attend la réaction du blond qui semble totalement perdu. Lui il sait, il a compris ce que ce geste signifiait, il a compris ses sentiments, il les assumes, depuis un moment déjà. Mais le blond semble complètement largué et apeuré.

Alors doucement le brun tend sa main en direction du ninja blond qui semble si désemparé et si fragile à cet instant. Ce dernier jauge la main laiteuse un moment, se demandant quoi en faire. Puis doucement sa propre main se lève, fébrile, et avance hésitante vers l'autre. Puis doucement leur peau entrent en contact et la main halée se glisse dans son opposé nacrée, le brun entremêlent ses doigts à ceux fragiles du blond. Ce dernier observe étrangement leur mains emmêler, le rouge lui monte au joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte, mais la sensation qui le berce est inoubliable et inédite, tout son corps semble si détendu et si fébrile en même temps.

Le brun esquisse un sourire devant les yeux intrigués du blond.

Leur mains sont si différentes comme eux, et pourtant elles s'emboitent si bien ensembles, elles semblent faites pour se fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Le blond comprend, ces sensations indéchiffrable prennent un sens, un sens extraordinaire. Pourtant à cet instant tout son monde semble avoir finalement pris du sens, Son univers se met en place et devient plus sencé qu'il ne l'a jamais était.

- Sasuke, souffle doucement le blond.

- Naruto, répond dans un même souffle la voix du brun.

Ce geste a sceller leur avenir. Un avenir où leur destin serait entrelacés comme leur mains à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Yuuki : Et voilà !<p>

Naruto : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la mauviète?

Yuuki : C'est faux tu n'es pas une mauviète! Tu montres tes sentiments c'est bien :D

Sasuke : C'est un Dobe qui pleurniche c'est tout .. Et il est où le lemon ? Et le bisou ? hein ?

Yuuki : Depuis quand tu parles autant ?

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Va-y tue la ! Ouais !Elle m'a fait pleurer! Allez Sasu-chan !

Yuuki : NON ! Pitié y'aura du lemon la pochaine fois je le jure ! Ne me tuez pas !Mais si vous voulez du lemon faut des reviews :p

Sasuke : Donnez lui ce qu'elle veut où je vous tue tout le monde !


End file.
